no james son
by cool-cucumber
Summary: snape comes too know a terribele truth ..... harry is his son......... harry loves hermoine and hermoine loves him but cho wants


Story by – Pooja Lakhwani – poojapoolakhwani@hotmail.com  
  
Author's note – I know siruis died in 5th book but this is my story and here he is alive Also there is romance in this story between lily and snape and harry and hermoine . Also as fast you review as fast as a I put the next chapter up . at least 20 reviews All happening in 7th year – note it -  
  
Disclamer – I own nothing except the plot ......... all the charcters are jk rowling and belong to her ......................  
  
Couples – I have not really fixed them up all yet but here are some Lily and snape – lily and james – harry and hermoine – ron and lavender – etc etc .  
  
Chapter 1 – a shock for snape ....  
  
Sirius pays a vist to snape . at hogwarts and meets him in potions empty class........ and after entering locks the door and puts a silencing charm just in case they shout at each other .  
  
Snape says angrily – what are you doing here  
  
Siruis – warning you ..... don't get on harry 's nerve on what happened between you and james ..... its not his fault .......james wanted lily at any conditions .....  
  
Snape – still he lied to lily ! just to get her .....  
  
Siruis – but he kept her happy for until she was alive ....  
  
Snape – no need to remind me of her death okay . It's the only way to make me cry . don't do it .  
  
Siruis – you are really not worth talking to . how can you bully your own son ------------- opps sorry ...  
  
Snape – my son ..... HARRY POTTER IS MY SON ! HE IS NOT HARRY POTTER BUT IS HARRY HARRY SNAPE POTTER .....................  
  
Siruis – okay you got it right .... Its time you should know anyway ...... you remember the prophecy .... Defeated twice or thrice......... well even you did ............... harry is your and lily son not james and James knew it but know nothing can happen ... james had excepted him as his son already and so had lily agreed .................. so harry is know james and lily's son . and till now his godfather is alive  
  
Snape – does harry or Dumbledore know it ?  
  
Siruis – Dumbledore does and harry doesn't and you have to tell him .... Dumbledore's orders were that I shall tell you and tell you to tell him ...  
  
Snape – remains silent and shocked and then at last says – but how can I .... I have bullied him from last 7 years ............. Lily and you all at least dumbledore should have told me .... He knew I and lily loved each other like anything ......  
  
Siruis – please don't bully harry anymore .......for lily's sake ..............  
  
Snape – but but he got sorted in Griffindor ..........  
  
Siruis – but you remember that the sorting hat wanted to put him in Sytherin ...... still lily was in Griffindor ...  
  
Snape – wait ... everyone says he looks like potter .... Why .......  
  
Siruis – because james married lily . and after a year she became pregnant of your child ... james wanted abadone ... she disagreed .... But when she was pregnant she prayed like anything for harry to be like james .......... Still if you notice harry has your hairs ... your style ... he is good in DADA like you .... Etc etc .......  
  
Saying that siruis disappered leaving snape standing there confused , shocked and angry .....he did not know what to do .............. who can he tell harry .... Will harry belive him ................ He knew one soloution through ..... he had to go to Dumbledore ..... maybe he knew a soloution .... Overall he was so wise and all maybe he knew a way of telling harry through it would really be difficult .......  
  
Snape quikly ran to dumbledore's office ............. Suddenly he remembered that he did not have the password ...............  
  
The door asked – password  
  
He thought and thought and then started trying name  
  
He said – tongue toffee  
  
The door did not move  
  
He tried again and said – butterbeer  
  
The door still would not move ......  
  
He tried again – Hogwarts a history  
  
But the door would not move at all . He thought and .... At last he said  
  
--------- sherbet lemon ?  
  
the door opened so quikly that he jumped  
  
more late !  
  
night everyone ............  
  
author's note – I know this chapter hardly had harry but I promise the next chapter will have .......... If you want it soon I want at least 20 reviews ........ so read and review again ....... 


End file.
